


Bad Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk, Label AU - Fandom
Genre: Archigram-DoggyStyle, BDSM, Bondage, Dominant!Roulé, Gay Slash, Just Sex, Kitty!Crydamoure, Label AU, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Smutt, Song fic, Spanking, Sub!Crydamoure, With Cheesy Happy End, so fucking kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BDSM , PetPlay , Label AU and Kitty.<br/>Just sex.<br/>Just smutt.<br/>Enjoy.<br/>(something I wrote for MelancholyRobutts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kitty

They have been together for almost two years . Roulé couldn't believe he was suited to love after all. He dated that crybaby that soon enough became just like an obsession and a drug for him ; everything made him crave for Crydamoure and it was new to Roulé who was the one usually people crave for , an independant handsome sucessfull business man ; the type of man you don't mess with. But god knows how much Crydamoure messed with him , before growing up a little bit and start to make effort to invest in a real stable relationship with that bara hot guy he met on a business affair. Since then , amazingly , the passion was never fading ; Crydamoure's libido was enormous and Roulé's cock twice as big . 

And for sex , Crydamoure was , how can we call it ; an expert. 

Roulé never really been into BDSM . He didn't had prejudices or anything , mainly because of the time ; being a PDG left him not many time . He managed to find a small amount of time for Cryda who was always wanting sex , money , attention , food , sometimes weed , but always love. Sex and love , in fact. And it was hard for Roulé to take time to ...be wild and to spice things up under his belt.  But , since he lived with Crydamoure , things changed. Crydamoure was a DJ , a fashionista and someone who was well known in the Kink World and the BDSM area. He was an ancient escort , but like he would almost snapp at Roulé ;

''It's not because I was an escort that I liked BDSM. It's not Fifty Shades of Grey , it's real life. ''

Roulé , to the surprise of Crydamoure ,wanted to knwo more about that. THey went to Dunjons and Roulé liked being dominated by a sexy women and by Crydamoure , who was a dominant. He liked socializing with other dominants and was dominated and humiliated , of course they never crossed his consentment , but it was one of the most fascinating and sexy experience he ever had with his new lover. He wasn't at the end of his surprises But soon enough , Roulé developped a desire for being dominant. Crydamoure and him made sure to read all the codes and the limits. Despite Roulé always liked to rule it and own it , he loved Crydamoure ( more than he would express it ) and understood that he couldn't ignore a red word or a yellow word . Crydamoure made it clear to him . Abusing wasn't sexy . Dominating was. So they made a plan and a scenario was established. Roulé smiled , still in suit and tie as he passed the door frame , shouting :

''Crydamoure , I'm home. ''

The light were dimmed . And two bottles of champagne were resting on ice . The luxuary home was filled some tensed atmosphere that already drove Roulé crazy. The brown curled handsome men stiffled a groan and walked in the home , taking off his suit slowly as a cheesy high-pitched french voice came from the bedroom :

''Come and tame me , mewster . '' Roulé growled and rushed to the bedroom  , already turned on . But that was just the begining .  What he saw just blew his mind and made him hard as a stone .

His astonished voice was hoarse as he quietly blurted:

''Oh god , Crydamoure...''

Crydamoure sat in their beautiful red satin king bed . His sultry ocean eyes were shining of desire and boldness. He was almost naked ; he wore a black leather lingerie boxer with pink lace around his waist line . A stipped black and pink little collar around his neck that rang when he moved to wiggle his ass . Only then Roulé saw he was wearing a fake fluffy pink tail . And , pink kitten ear crowning his brown long haired head. He was absolutely cute but most of all , desirable with his fabulous curve , his fleshly body and his more than great cock . Crydamoure was surrounded by a leash , lubricants , whip , black ties used to band eyes and dildos. The stores were closed and , maybe a pun by Crydamoure , Doggy Style by Archigram , released in his own label , was set on a turntable and was playing in the background. Roulé looked at Crydamoure and sighed. How to tame him ? Crydamoure was looking at him , but pouting and playing like a kid with the sheets . Not looking at him .Roulé took of his shirt and Crydamoure looked at him laughing. Like if that was going to tame it. Roulé sat , and said :

''Come here. '' Crydamoure tilted his head , laughing.

Roulé took the whip and made flicked into the air repeating sternly :

''I said come here animal. ''

Crydamoure walked like a cat to him , Roulé didn't allowed him to walk like a human , grinning with satisfaction.

''You get anything on my shirt , I'll give you something to Cry about Crydamoure .'' breathed Roulé with predator eyes.

Crydamoure shivered , faking a meow. Roulé was so sexy when he looked at him like that. Roulé took off his pants and he had only his boxers now on him. Crydamoure tried to act like if he was indepedant cat but he couldn't help but drools trailing his gaze down Roulé's muscular torso , on the lines of his perfect six pack , then down his V and then oh god...

''Suck me .'' ordered Roulé , using the whipp to make the cat go closer to him. Crydamoure pouted and shrugged . Oh god. Those pink lips , thought Roulé while Crydamoure leaned . He gave a small lick through the fabric and then turned his head , faking paress. This time Roulé spank him with the whip and Crydamoure moaned , the sting of the whip on his butt leaving a red spot. Roulé looked deep in his eyes but when he saw that this gave pleasure to Crydamoure he sighed internally , relieved it wasn't too much . Even if that was a part of the scenario and that didn't cross the limit , Roulé didn't wanted to fuck a sad Crydamoure. Cryda was better when he liked the way the other fucked him . So it was the time to go rough. Crydamoure obediently took off his boxer and ROulé's erected cock sprung free. Roulé sighed of pleasure. And the music alluring basslines and sexual riffs with explicit lyrics played on and on...

> **_'And now I want to be your dog_ **
> 
> **_Now I want to be your dog_ **
> 
> **_Now I want to be your dog'_ **

Crydamoure started and gave small kitty licks to the head and Roulé threw his head back ...

> _**'So messed up I want you here** _
> 
> _**In my room I want you here'** _

''Deeper '' ordered Roulé. Crydamoure didn't listen so Roulé spank him again and chose to apply a punition :

''I'm going to train you bad kitty .'' he hissed lustfully.

Roulé pushed the head of Crydamoure down the lenght of his big cock. Gagging , Crydamoure moaned but accepted the punition ...

> **'Now we're gonna be face-to-face**
> 
> **And I'll lay right down in my favorite place'**

Crydamoure deep-throated him and we could hear the ring of the bell going with the rythm of the mouth sliding up and down , slowing tightly the dick of Roulé who was growling softly . Looking down at a kitty-crydamoure pumped up with sexy lingerie and filled with kink was like a fantasy. Crydamoure was a fantasy . His entire being was a fantasy . An orgasm. A nice party of good sex.

''Enough! '' snapped Roulé .''What do you want now ? You want my cock ? ''

Roulé spanked him and Crydamoure lied on his back :

''Oh oui , I want to milk all your milk. Come on . I'm a nice cat . '' Roulé sucked the neck of Crydamoure rubbing his cock against Crydamoure's crotch ; teasing him painfully. He grabbed the ties and tied one of his hands to the bed. Crydamoure was now captive.

Roulé smiled and then laughed :

''Masturbate for your master.''

''No . I want you now . '' whinied the cat , heartshaped tears of pleasure falling on his cheeks. Roulé spanked him and Crydamoure moaned his name , liking to be punished , liking to be dominated :

''I said masturbate. ''

Roulé took off the lingerie of Crydamoure and the angel baby took his cock with one hand and started to stroke it while Roulé kissed his neck and his mouth . Crydamoure moaned and meowed , wanting more . Roulé accepted and tied the other hand of Crydamoure to the bed. He smiled and pulled himself at his entrance. He leaned and thrusted in Crydamoure that moaned , flustered and sensible :

''Oh god. Yes.'' Roulé thrusted again , hitting him hard ; the bed was shaking with every movement as Roulé was french kissing his kitty with passion. Crydamoure was literrally screaming and Roulé was glad they had no neighbors.Crydamoure was so tight around his cock.

''You like it ? You like it ? ''

''Oh yes master. Tame me. Tame me harder. Ah. AHHHH . ''

Roulé growled and groaned ,losing control , going hard Crydamoure cried , liking it to the max.

Soon , they felt their body trembles and Roulé screamed :

''CRYDA , FUCK . FUUUUCK ''

Crydamoure quivered and his toes curled up in the matress. His body arched and Roulé bucked his hips , biting his neck as he came in two or three rough shattered thrust. Crydamoure came , white ribbons clouding his chest as , when they both came , the two men looked at each other , sweaty and breathy. Crydamoure closed his eyes , his cheek stained with heart shaped tears and Roulé untied him , cleaned him , and applied lavender oil on his red wrist and moisture cream on the places he spanked him. Crydamoure looked at him and smiled , breathy , still wearing his collar and his cute kitty outfit. They bot laughed and sighed , completly burned out . Roulé had more energy and took Crydamoure in his arms , making sure to take care after a good BDSM session :

''How are you feeling orgasm . Are you hurt ? Are you feeling down ? Did everything went ok , orgasm ? '' he laughed lovingly , taking Crydamoure in his arms and covering his face with kisses :

''I'm fine. '' giggled Crydamoure , wrapping his arms around his neck . '' But I do need to rest in a good , good warm bath. With an handsome guy and a bottle of pink champagne. ''

Roulé laughed and walked to the bathroom with Crydamoure in his arms :

''You're a princess Crydamoure. ''

''And you're a dickbutt , honey .''

Crydamoure looked up at Roulé as he was carrying him to the bathroom and thought that despite his cold attitude and his stern personality , maybe he was the kind of men he wanted to marry.

Of course , he thought that before Roulé actually propoused me the second they were in the bath naked.

***       ****          *** 

After a good dinner and a emotional evening , Roulé and Crydamoure were lying lovingly together in the bed. Everything was perfect , and for once , Crydamoure thought he finally found real happiness , right there . Bless was the day where the seductive and smokey Roulé asked him for a collaboration in his label. Seducing him was hard ; Roulé was hard to seduce and most of all , to tame. But now , he was entirely his . Crydamoure couldn't believe that he was lying in the arms of his future husband. He looked at the ring as Roulé was reading Forbes Magazine. Crydamoure kissed Roulé's chest and he saw the shadow of tiny smile break the serious face Roulé was having. Crydamoure giggled and giggled louder , pissing off Roulé that rolled his eyes and looked down at the asshole who was cuddling him :

''Now what orgasm ? '' Roulé pushed his magazines away , passing an hand in his brown curls , sighing '' What do you want money ? Sex ? '' 

'' I was thinking.'' slurred Crydamoure with bedroom eyes ''That next time , you could be my dog . ''

Roulé facepalmed while Crydamoure asked him out for another making out session , trying not to laugh at his pun.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeahhhhhh.  
> This was so cheesy.   
> Hope you liked it , don't judge me xD


End file.
